


a natural everything

by bikory



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikory/pseuds/bikory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke and Shao share a night under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a natural everything

Zeke sat on top of Shao's car, waiting for him to show up like he said he would. His heart was still racing from the battle they had against the Notorious Three a few days back, and after that day all he could think about was Shao and how his lips would feel against his. Would they be rough, or soft and smooth? Shaolin was the type to take charge, Zeke knew. What would it be like to feel the firm muscles in his back as the DJ licked...

"Hey, Books!" Zeke quickly looked up as he watched Shao run towards him. He jumped on the car next to Zeke, offering him a blunt. he took it, rolling it around his fingers as he quietly collected his thoughts. "Zeke, you're supposed to smoke that, not play with it" Shao grinned, flashing a pair of perfect teeth at him. He reached out and took the blunt from Zeke, holding it to his lips. "Here, smoke." Zeke did, revelling in the radiant, satisfied look Shao gave him.

"You know you mean more to me than anyone else ever has, right Zeke?"

Zeke stared, his eyes wide and heart pumping faster than it ever had before. "Shao, I feel the same way about you, you know? You saved me, you've turned my life around and I've never felt any better then I do right now, sitting here with you. I-"

He was interrupted by Shao slowly blowing smoke into his face. "Is that so, Books?" What about _the bitch_  -"

"Man, don't call her a bitch! And she's with Yolanda and Regina now, they're happy together."

Shao stared at him for a few seconds, as if deliberating on something. He leaned forward, until their faces were almost touching. Zeke breathed out loud. _This was it, this was it, this was it_ -

Then Shao claimed his lips on his, and Zeke could swear that fireworks exploded in his chest, the sparks he felt were so real and palpable. Shao deepened the kiss, moving his hands to cup Zeke's face to hold it even closer. Zeke placed his hands on Shao's shoulders as he moaned into his mouth.

After what Zeke felt was far too little time Shao pulled away, placing a small kiss to Zeke's cheek as he did so. 

"Shao, what does this make us?" The wordsmith whispered softly, wanting to preserve this moment forever.

"We're boyfriends, Books. You know, I've always thought that _Ezekiel Fantastic_  had a nice ring to it -"

Zeke slapped him on the arm, laughing out loud as leaned back to look at the stars, a wide grin etched on his face. He didn't have to look back to know that Shao had the same look on his own face.

Zeke took hold of Shaolin's hand and held it in his as they both looked at the stars together, neither one ever remembering being as happy as they did in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic! I was motivated by the lack of zeke/shao fics on here, as well as the lack of the get down fics in general. Feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
